The King
by PyroPlayer243
Summary: A version of Steven Universe where Steven is born into the Diamond Authority not long after the War for Earth that throws reality into a direction it has never gone before.
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Mask Island, Earth**

**2019**

* * *

Ever since the War for Earth ended 5500 years ago, with the disappearance of both Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz, the Crystal Gems had been living in peace content to do as they pleased so long as they continued to protect the planets inhabitants. The current leaders of the Crystal Gems were simply known as Pearl and Garnet, both were known to be ferocious warriors in the old days of the war, but now they merely keep the other gems in line while participating in world diplomatic affairs. Our story however...

Does not start here.

**Asteroid Belt, Between Saturn And Mars**

A massive Homeworld ship in the shape of a pair of pink legs was floating through the asteroid belt of the 'Earth System' as it was called doing mineral and composition scans on the largest asteroids they could find. Inside the ship we see hundreds of gems from Quartz's to Peridots working together in perfect harmony to keep the ship running at maximum efficiency. Within the laboratory of the ship we see an Era 2 Peridot, quite short when compared to Era 1 Peridots while having triangular shaped hair and large glasses, was heading the research of the asteroids when the ships Pearl appeared.

Pinky, as she was commonly called by her Diamond, was quite pretty. Dressed in pink leggings with a see through skirt and small top while her hair was done up in two small buns on either side of her head and her gem was located in the center of her abdomen. As the ship's Pearl she was trusted with gathering reports from all sections of the ship, mostly through intercoms, but there were some sections she had to visit in person like engineering and the laboratory.

"Peridot, Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG," Pinky began, "I am here for a full report of your findings from the asteroid scans."

"Ah, Pearl! Perfect timing, as always." Peridot replied, "You would not believe how rich in minerals these asteroids are. We could produce over a hundred gems from each of the larger ones, not to mention that there are so many that we could harvest thousands of them while not disturbing the rotational paths, ecosystems, or gravitational effect on any of the planets in the system!"

Pinky was stunned, sure they had high expectations for this system given its history, but this was incredible. She knew instantly that this information was very important and needed to go directly to their Diamond. So, thanking Peridot for her excellent work, Pinky quickly left the room and headed straight to the bridge, putting a notice into the ships messaging system that she had important information for their Diamond with her tablet.

As the message spread out to everyone on the ship, gems on the path to the bridge moved out off to the sides of the hall to let her pass more quickly. As she entered the bridge she took a moment to admire the architecture even though she had seen it millions of times. The entire room was several shades of pink with a few decorational columns patterned with red roses that stood out in a glaring, but very pleasant, way. Near the front, not far from the window, there were 5 rows of various gems all sitting at a computer on either side of the center with about 20 feet of space between them. This separation gave a direct view out the front of the ship from the Captains Chair/Diamond's Throne, and on either side of the Throne was a sapphire, one a deep blue and the the other orange, commonly known as Padparadscha.

At one point Padparadscha would have been known as an off-color gem and would have been shattered for being 'wrong'. However, she has the ability to see the past and give insight to what happened, while Sapphire would be able to give advice on what the best course of action to take would be.

The Throne itself was large and wide, unlike the Thrones of the other Diamonds that were designed for their slim builds, it had various screens and buttons on the end of one of the arm rests, while the other held a deactivated Diamond Communicator. And last but not least was the being who sat on the Throne...

The New Pink Diamond, Steven Diamond Universe

5400 years ago, 100 years after the war had ended, the original Pink Diamond had become pregnant by mysterious circumstances. After nearly a year and a half, far longer than average human conception time, Steven Universe had been gifted to Homeworld. At first he was a half- Diamond half-human hybrid, until the day came that his physical body could no longer contain the energy produced by his gem and it started to burn away his form, slowly turning his body to ash.

The other Diamonds had come to love Steven as their shared son, even the stoic White Diamond was crying as his body disintegrated before them. They spent many days simply standing in Steven's room staring the the pink gem sitting innocently on the pillow, and just as they turned to leave a bright light shone behind them. They all spun around and watched in shock as the Pink Diamond gem lifted up and began to form into a massive being, taller than Blue and Yellow, but still shorter than White by at least a head, and wider than all of them.

He had curly, bright pink hair that went down to slightly below his shoulders, very light pink skin, and large, muscular arms. His torso was nothing but chiseled muscle with a very slight pot belly and, though his hair was pink, he had a dark brown patch of hair on his chin the fit odly well.

His strength was quite legendary on Homewold, not even being matched by other Diamonds. He had spent many years training with swords, spears, axes, and many other weapons while mastering his shield and powers. Needless to say he was one of the most feared and respected warriors in the history of the Gem Empire.

Despite this though he was the most loved of all the Diamonds. His natural kindness and caring nature had made him something of a gentle giant and brought thousands of changes to the way Homewold functions. However, threaten the gems of his court or homeworld, his kindness would disappear and be replaced with a smoldering inferno that anyone would cower before.

'Enough of that,' Pinky thought, 'Steven needs to see this.'

As she neared the Throne she took the appropriate diamond salute and said, "My Diamond, the lead Peridot has finished conducting her scans of the asteroids and I think you need to see this."

Steven had a smile on his face, as always, but when he laid his diamond eyes on the reports, his smile had vanished and a serious look hardened in his eyes and he said, with a slightly deep and booming but still soft voice, "Thank you Pearl, I did need to see this as quickly as possible."

"Everyone," he said, getting the attention of every gem on the bridge, "I need all nonessential crew to vacate the bridge while I contact my fellow Diamonds."

As nearly half the gems in the room stood from their places and filed out, Steven asked the Bloodstone working the communications to open an emergency call to the other Diamonds, which was promptly done.

White was the first to answer the call, followed immediately by Yellow and Blue. All of them were concerned due to the fact that it was an emergency call, "Steven, is everything alright you opened an emergency call." White began.

"Everything is fine, I opened an emergency call because the reports of the composition of the asteroids has come in, and you all need to hear this." He said, "The base stone of these asteroids matches that of Homewold, not to mention that they are very heavy in iron and bismuth."

They were all amazed, and Blue began, "You mean to tell me that..." She couldn't finish it.

"If we do this right, we can repair the extensive damage to Homewold, and create several thousand new bismuth's." Steven said.

This was too good of an opportunity to pass and all of them knew it, Yellow Diamond, ever the strategist, immediately started planning. "I'll send out notices to our best pilots and captains and begin organizing the mining ships," she said before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving the call.

Blue was nearly crying but the smile on her face said the tears were nothing but joy as she looked at Steven and said, "You have done incredible work in the past 5000 years Steven, more than the rest of us have done in our entire lives, and I can say with certainty that your mother would be so proud of you."

Steven could only smile in gratitude and pride of her words and replied, "I only do the best I can for the sake of our Empire and the gems who look to us for guidance and leadership."

The others smiled in pride of their youngest member before Blue said her farewells left the call, but White stayed as she had one last thing to say.

"Steven," she began, with look on her face she had never seen before, "There was once a time that I considered myself the most perfect being in the universe, but now I see that title belongs to you. Under my leadership and laws I nearly drove our kind to extinction, but you have single-handedly steered our race to prosperity we haven't seen since we began colonizing. You are truly the best of us all. And I think you should take some time for yourself, maby pay Earth a visit and see the planet your mother fell in love with."

Steven smiled his signature smile and said one last thing, "Any of us could have done what I have, you just had to understand how broken everything was so we could fix it."

With one last prideful smile to Steven, White ended the call and he allowed the other gems to return to their stations in the bridge. However, a thoughtful look appeared on Steven's face, which his pearl took notice of.

"My Diamond," Pinky asked, "What are you thinking?"

He continued to look out the window as a content smile came to his lips and he said, "I think I'm going to accept Whites offer." He looked to the Rutile Twins sitting at navigation and said one thing.

"Set a course for Earth."

* * *

**AN: I know some aspects of this first chapter are confusing but I have an idea of how i want this to go.**

**Also I want everyone to know im not the best writer and there is no set schedule for updates but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I do not own Steven Universe or its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth: United Nations Headquarters**

"In 1952 you made two promises to the people of the world: That you would handle the corrupted gems that terrorize town and cities across the globe, and that Homewold had left the Earth behind," said the President of the United States for the two Crystal Gems standing at the podium.

"Yes, we did," Pearl replied, exasperated. Garnet, who was on Pearl's right,was just as tired of hearing those lines.

"We do everything we can to stop corrupted gems before they reach populated areas but there is no feasible way to pinpoint their location, not to mention there are tens on thousands of them left after Homewold abandoned them," Garnet said. They were both trying to get the council to understand their predicament.

"A Homewold gems loyalty to their Diamond is without equal, so when Pink Diamond went missing and the other three abandoned them, it destroyed their minds. Left nothing but animalistic instincts and the will to survive," Pearl said sadly.

"We understand, and we're sorry that happened," Said another political figure, a female this time, "but we have another, possibly bigger issue. Play the video."

As she said that, a video of a pink Homewold ship at the edge of Earth's atmosphere played on the main screen, a ship so familiar that both Pearl and Garnet gasped and took a step back.

Their reactions intrigued and worried the other dignitaries causing them to demand answers as to what it was.

"It's Pink Diamonds Leg Ship, her personal Capital Vessel,"Pearls voice was so quiet it almost wasn't heard, even through the microphone, "Is this recorded," She demanded.

"No," a random voice said, "This is live."

There was several seconds where no one said anything, before the silence was interrupted by a technical worker who ran in and whispered something to the president of the United States, who sighed before looking at the two gems on stage and relayed the message.

"Whoever is on that ship is trying to make contact with whatever government they can," he said, "We have no idea what they want, just that they would like to contact whoever they can,"

"Is it possible to bring it up on the main screen and contact them from here," Pearl asked

Her question was answered with a nod and five minutes later the technical crew had rerouted the necessary wires and a link between them and the Ship was being made. There was several tense minutes of silence before the link was received by the ship and contact was stabilized, and the gem they saw first was not who Pearl was expecting.

"Pinky," she breathed, not believing her eyes. The other pearl was doing something on the transmitter before her, possibly trying to clear up the sizable amount on interference.

"You know this gem," the president asked.

"Yes, we both worked directly for the Diamonds during my time on Homewold, but not long before Pink Diamond was given the Earth colonize, I was sent to advise her and Pinky was transferred to work under White Diamond." Pearl responded.

As she finished speaking, Pinky finished working and clearing up the signal and looked at the monitor for the first time and she too was shocked to see the other pearl, but for now she had introductions to make and explanations to give. The time to chat would come later.

"Greetings all, I am Pink Pearl," she began, "Speaking for his Majesty, the radiant Pink Diamond. We are requesting permission to land our vessel somewhere on your planet."

"May we ask why," the president questioned.

"His Majesty merely wishes to see the planet his mother loved so dearly," she responded

"You keep using the term 'his' and just mentioned something about a mother. To the extent of our knowledge male physiology and mammalian reproduction is impossible in your species," another representative said.

"These are all things to be explained in person, we hope you understand that our visit is entirely non-hostile and purely curiosity," Pinky responded.

Pearl took a moment to talk with Garnet before looking at the other pearl on the screen and saying, "We are willing to let you land on the island we have taken residents on, but let it be known that you will be met by the entirety of the Crystal Gems all prepared for combat."

"Given the situation and your past experiences with homeworld gems that is entirely understandable," Pinky agreed, "Send us the landing coordinates while I inform his Majesty of our agreement, and..." She seemed to hesitate, "It was good to see you again, Big Sis."

The transmission was cut and everyone looked to Garnet and Pearl, the later of which was still staring at the screen. They all knew there was personal history they didn't need to know between them and had no reason to pry. The meeting was adjourned and the two gems warped home to prepare and to inform the other gems of what was happening and within six hours they had a landing zone made and every gem armed.

Not ten minutes after sending the landing coordinates, almost half the island was covered in shadows as the massive ship came into view. The landing was far smoother than Pearl had ever seen from that ship, but then the ship did something she had never seen as it got down on its knees and the left thigh opened a missive door while a set of equally massive stairs separated from the knee area.

The first to step out were three figures, Pinky, who daintily walked down steps with her hands neatly pressed together in front of her gem. A very familiar Jasper from the Beta Kindergarten, and a flawless Lapis Lazuli.

The Jasper was dressed in a sleeveless bodysuit with a pink diamond in the center and medium length but wild hair. The Lapis however was wearing a sleeveless short top with a small pink diamond in the center, harem pants with a bronze sash holding them up, small flats on her feet, and two star earrings under medium length, blue hair.

As Pinky reached the bottom step, Jasper and Lapis moved to either side of the doorway and all three gems bent at the waist with one arm on their back and the other on their abdomen, or in Pinky's case one on her back and the other open in the direction of the door making for a grandiose entrance.

"Introducing his Majesty, the Great Steven 'Pink Diamond' Universe," Pinky proclaimed extravagantly.

The being who exited the door was nothing like they had ever seen. It was indeed a male, with a large frame and equally large muscles. On both shoulders he wore large pauldrons shaped like a lions head, what appeared to be a pink chain-mail kilt, a massive pink broadsword on his back, and shirt with a diamond shaped hole over his gem with, surprisingly, a yellow star overlaying the cutout. And last but not least...

He was MASSIVE.

He must have been one of the largest gems ever made, bigger than some of the other Diamonds even. He was incredibly intimidating to even look at, until you saw the soft smile on his face.

"It's incredible, isn't it," he said in a deep but soft voice, "How if you give a gem their freedom and enough time, they can make anything, even a new home."

"Who are you," Pearl demanded, "I worked directly for Pink Diamond herself, and you are not her."

"Ah. You must be White Pearl," Steven said, "I heard many stories about you from the time of the war, and if possible I would like to hear them from your side. But i digress, you are correct that i am not the Pink Diamond you knew, I am her son. Steven Universe."

"Dude, gems cant have kids," a small amethyst near the front said.

"I only know small bits and pieces, memory's of my mother transferred to me through my gem, like a pink portal opening in her room and a human male stepping out, small glimpses of them spending time together." Steven replied.

Steven seemed to remember something and reached reached under his left pauldron, pulling out a pink, crystal rose that was beginning to bloom. He seemed shocked that the flower was blooming, as if the fact that it was would change the entire universe. When the flower reached full bloom it leaned slightly to the right in front of him. As he turned in that direction the flower tilted so that it still pointed in that direction, he turned the other way and it did the same thing.

With a determined look in his eyes he began walking in the direction the flower was pointing, not noticing the Crystal Gems who pointed their weapons at him, barely realizing that Lapis and Jasper had rushed to walk behind him and serve as his bodyguards, and Pinky had jumped to his shoulder where she usually stays when advising him.

He marched forward with unwavering conviction, only deviating from his path to avoid gems, building, and trees. He didn't stop until he got to the other side of the island and stood on a cliff like overhang. He knew where the flower was pointing for some reason, not sure how or why, but he did.

"Pinky," his voice was a myriad of emotions. It was distant, like his mind was somewhere else, but there was wonder, excitement, longing, and joy all mixed together.

"My Diamond," she replied, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I am sorry but I must leave explanations to you for now, there is someone i must go see," he replied.

Pinky had an idea of who it could be but wasn't sure how it was possible, so she laid a hand on his cheek and said, "I understand, My Diamond." She gave him a look the said it all. She just hoped it didn't show the emotions she hidden deep beneath.

"Jasper, Lapis, I leave the guarding of the ship to you," he told the other two gems.

"Yes, My Diamond," both responded, bowing in a Diamond salute.

"And just where..!" Pearl was about to go on a rant about how he couldn't just go wandering around the planet before the hand of Garnet landed on her shoulder.

"Let him go Pearl," she shifted her shades to let Pearl know she used future-vision, "There's someone he needs to go see."

Steven looked at Garnet before rotating the position of his gem and taking on the size of a quartz, but his appearance didn't change for some reason.

"Thank you," he said with complete honesty, something which surprised every other gem besides his own simply because Diamonds never thanked anyone.

"You can thank me when you get back, but we both know that there is someone who doesn't know he needs to see you," Garnet replied.

Steven didn't say a word as he turned back around and crouched before jumping with enough force to create a small shock wave as he vanished into the clouds.

Everything was quiet for a bit before Pinky turned around and looked at everyone with a strained look and simply said, "well i guess it time for explanations huh."

* * *

**Well there we go. Sorry this took so long but I've had a lot of shit going on and not much time to work on this but here's what i want to know...**

**Should Greg be working on the car wash or should he be a famous rock star.**

**Well actually there is more i want to know like should Steven have a harem for shits and giggles or what, i ask that because there are a lot of gems in the show that I feel he could make a deep connection with but not everyone likes those stories.**

**Also no I'm not going to forget Spinel, that is my baby and my adorable cinnamon roll, but at the same time I might not add Connie in this story because I don't know where she would fit.**

**So let me know your thoughts in the comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody welcome back to another chapter. I think the only thing I'm gonna say is I got some big plans for all the ways this story can go so lets just see if I can mash them all together.**

**I do not own Steven Universe or its characters**

* * *

Every gem on Mask Island was standing in front of the Leg Ship, waiting for Pinky to give them answers for their unasked questions. She looked deep in thought about where to begin, before finally making a decision.

"The War for Earth was ended when the original Pink Diamond returned to Homeworld and confessed what she had done, for starting the war while disguised as Rose Quartz. The other Diamonds were infuriated and sent her to her room for an undecided amount of time. Exactly 99 Earth years later she called for a Sapphire to show her all the possibilities that could have come if she had continued the war. In one of the paths that could have been taken she saw that she gave up both her gem and physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Quartz Universe. Even though Pink Diamond never had Steven she loved him the moment she saw him. And so she set to work gathering all the magical energy she could in order to open a portal through time and space itself."

Pinky took a second to collect her thoughts and that's when Garnet voiced a question she had, "Are you telling me that the Gem I followed through a war, the Gem who told me I could exist as a fusion, that Rose Quartz, never existed and was Pink Diamond the whole time." She was furious by the time ended her rant, her gauntlets had materialized and there were several other Crystal Gems who looked ready fight.

Jasper and Lapis had stepped forward ready to defend Pinky and keep the Crystal Gems from getting to her and ship. The pearls on both sides looked stressed out and ready to have a breakdown, before a gem who looked slightly like Garnet but with four arms, two full sets of eyes, and bearing the Pink Diamond on her chest, ran out of the ship yelling, "Stop! There's no need to fight, everyone calm down! Please."

The Crystal gems, Garnet especially, were beyond shocked to see another fusion that wasn't two gems of the same kind, even more so because this gem had exited from the capital ship of a Diamond with the Pink Court Insignia. The other Gems of the Pink Court all looked worried, and Pinky was even more stressed now. Lapis turned slightly to look at the new arrival and said, "Rhodonite! What are you doing, it's dangerous out here! You need to get back in the ship!"

Rhodonite looked slightly stressed and worried as well, but it was overridden by determination as she said, "I am the Chief Medical Officer of this ship, and it is my duty, entrusted to me by Pink Diamond himself, to ensure that no gems under my supervision are injured in any way."

All was silent before Garnet dematerialized her gauntlets and stepped forward, removing her shades and showing her three eyes, as she walked toward the other fusion who stepped around the ships guards to meet her.

"I don't believe this," Garnet began, "Are you telling me that a Diamond would let fusions like us work for them, no shattering or anything."

Rhodonite looked Garnet in the eyes as she spoke with a smile on her face. "We don't work _for_ them, we work _with_ them. I have served Homewold under the guidance of Steven for nearly four thousand years, and its not just me. There's Padparadscha, an off color Sapphire with the ability to see the past. The Rutile Twins, who pilot this very ship. And Fluorite, a seven gem fusion and one of the most brilliant mechanics in the history of our species, not to mention the fact that the gem boundaries don't exist anymore. We even have several rubies working in the laboratory."

The Crystal Gems couldn't say anything, couldn't believe that the structure of Homewold had changed so much since the end of the war.

Pinky took this as her que to start speaking again, "All of these changes began the moment that Steven took his place on the Pink Diamond throne. And even then, the moment Steven's mother saw you, the reason she loved that you were a fusion was because it was further proof to what she believed, that every Gem had the right to be whoever they wanted to be and to be with whoever they wanted to be with. She loved that you chose, with your own free will, to be who you are. That's why she encouraged it."

Garnet took a moment to wipe her tears before placing her shades back on and giving the Homewold gems a smile before asking Pinky to continue her tale. Pinky once again took a second to collect herself, remembering her place and where she was in the story before continuing.

"She took an entire year to gather the energy and learn how to open the portal, but eventually she succeeded. Mere moments after the portal was opened a human male named Greg exited into Pink's chambers. Not even Steven knows many details about what happened in the time that followed, but they bonded over time and came to love each other deeply. They spent nearly two years together and during that time Pink discovered how she could have a child with him, however not long after Steven's conception, Pink learned that the other Diamonds were on their way to see her and in an effort to save Greg she reopened the portal and told him to run. Two years later Homewold was gifted with the greatest leader in its history, Steven Diamond Universe. Almost entirely alone he completely restructured the way Homewold functions, he removed the gem boundaries, proved that even off colors have uses, dedicated himself to bettering his people, and even presented a new law that made colonizing or interfering with planets that had life illegal even to the other Diamonds." The pride in Pinky's voice wasn't hidden, nor were the smiles of the three Gems next to her.

All was quiet until a voice in the back was heard quietly heard saying, "Can he heal?"

Rhodonite, being the ship's CMO (Chief Medical Officer) picked up an the word heal and asked, "Who said that? Is someone injured?"

A large bismuth made her way to the front of the crowd, she had purple skin and rainbow hair wearing an apron with a star on it and her rectangular gem on her chest. She looked both hopeful and sad as she said, "After the war ended and Homewold left their troops behind, they began to corrupt. It wasn't bad at first, but then several of my friends were attacked by one and they got corrupted too. We've tried everything we know of but it doesn't work." She looked ready to breakdown on the spot as she finished.

"Healing corruption is outside my range of abilities, im sorry," Rhodonite said, "But it might not be out of his."

"Well where is he, where did he go," there was desperation in her voice. Who knew how long her friends had been corrupted and now there was a chance to fix them.

"I can tell you that," Pinky said as she walked up to Bismuth and looked her straight in the eyes as she said six words that floored every Gem in the area except Garnet.

"He's going to meet his father."

* * *

Steven was nervous.

After nearly twenty minutes of flying he came across a small beach town located next to a large cliff with a lighthouse. There were no lights on in the town, and seemed to be no people either. For a moment he thought their might be no one living in the town, before he noticed activity on the other side of the lighthouse in an old warehouse.

He hovered over to it and the closer he got the more he could hear music and see flashing lights. 'A concert?' He thought to himself. He descend slightly and peered into the sizeable hole in the corner of the building, he saw several human teens on a stage performing and a very active crowd in front with a banner strung from the rafters that said Sadie Killer and the Suspects. And standing beside the stage opposite to him the was the man he was looking for.

His father. Greg Universe.

He must have been infused with his mother's tears somehow because he looked exactly as the memories showed him only with slightly pink skin, but for some reason his hair was still dark.

Steven wasn't quite sure what happened, his mind must have wandered, because suddenly the music stopped and he was landing on the stage.

* * *

**At the concert, minutes before Steven arrived.-**

Everything was going perfect. The concert was in full swing and it seemed like everyone in town had come to the last show of Sadie Killer and the Suspects devout tour across the country, finally ending in their hometown.

Greg was ready for some time off, being the manager of a band that was quickly rising to fame was tiring for him. Since he was already a millionaire from several of his songs being sold to restaurants for advertisements all of the money made from the tour either went back into the band or to paying its members.

They were coming to the end of the show and Greg was reminiscing the two years he spent on another planet several thousand years in the past and wondering why the crystal rose he picked up when the portal shut had bloomed, when the band stopped playing for some reason. He looked up to see what happened only to notice someone obviously Gem in nature descend through the hole in the building.

The moment Greg saw that gemstone and pink hair he knew who it was. There was no mistaking it. He had studied that beautiful gem in both its diamond and quartz rotation hundreds of times and knew its every ridge, but he knew it wasn't Rose. There was only one person it could have been.

His son.

* * *

**I hate to leave it at a cliffhanger but it needs a pause I cant incorporate into this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY. I had a lot of life stuff going on and couldn't find any time to wright but I'm hoping to have a bit more time for the foreseeable future, or until my next job starts, to finish some of this up.**

**So, not gonna give anything away, like half of you probably didn't read this first message but for those that did I hope I pull out some feels with this chapter cause some shit is about to happen.**

**I do not own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Steven didn't dare move as his father approached, terrified that any wrong move could take away his approval, that it would take away his chances of receiving his fathers love. He flinched when Greg's hand touched his cheek, looking away and closing his eyes not opening them until her herd Greg begin to start speaking.

"I'd know this gem and that hair anywhere, but I know you aren't Rose. She and I both knew what would happen if we had you, and we accepted it. From the moment you were conceived we loved you, and I wish I could have been there to see you grow up. To teach you about music and tell you stories as a child. But you had to grow up without both of us, and i'm so sorry Steven."

Steven looked down at his dad (He must have been at least two and a half feet taller) diamond eyes glowing with understanding as he said, "I know why you had to leave, those were different times and the other Diamonds would not have allowed you to exist on Homeworld back then. And I may not be a child anymore but you can still teach me about music and tell me stories and stuff."

Greg could already tell that his son had become a great man, and he was proud. "I look forward to it," he he smiled in unbridled joy at the chance to spend time with his son.

At that moment, a short young woman named Sadie, who must have been the lead singer of the band, walked toward them and asked, "Mr. Universe, who is this?"

Both of them seemed to only just remember that there was a crowd watching everything going on causing Greg to blush a darker shade of pink and Steven to awkwardly rub the back of his head and ruffle his mane of curls.

"W-Well everybody, I-I know this is a bit strange but I'd like you to meet my son, Steven." Greg said nervously.

Steven, thinking this would be a good time for court etiquette, proceeded to give a slight bow and introduce himself formally. With his full name and title.

"Steven 'Pink Diamond' Universe, first King of the Gem Empire and the greatest warrior in its history, at you service."

The crowd Iooked at him like he just dropped an atom bomb when he revealed that he was a warrior and the King of the biggest empire in the known universe. Whe he noticed this he took a step back feeling self conscious, and accidentally dropped the crystal rose in his hand. Greg noticed the flower before Steven and picked it up before taking his own out and comparing the two.

When the two roses got within a few inches of each other they both glowed with a sudden brightness and intensity that Greg dropped them both and stepped back, shielding the light from his eyes.

However instead of hitting the ground both flowers continued to float in the air, slowly beginning to spin and thrumming with magical energy so powerful that even the humans who had no prior contact with magic could sence the pure energy radiating from them.

The roses continued to gain speed until they formed a solid ring of pinkish-red light. Steven, not having a clue what was happening, put up bubbles around the humans and shields in front of himself and his father.

The ring of light began to shrink as the flowers got closer together. Just as they met and formed a solid ball of light, they exploded into shards that aimlessly floated before coming together and forming a perfect rose quartz gem.

The gem lightly landed on the floor with a small 'tink' before everything calmed down and Steven removed his defenses.

He put a hand on his sword as he cautiously approached the gem, and jumped back while drawing the blade when it started to glow.

It lifted up and began making a form with a poofy dress and long hair curly hair before the light faded and someone Greg never thought he would ever see again lightly landed on the stage, her eyes closed and lips parted.

"Rose?"

When she heard the name only one still person called her, she snapped open her eyes and looked at him. Her voice cracked and tears welled up as she reached for her love.

"Greg?"

He ran to her and she ran to meet him, Rose lifting Greg into the air as they collided and wrapping their arms together in a teary hug.

"I thought I would never see you again," he cried into her hair hugging as hard as he could.

"Me neither," she replied, hugging back as hard as she could without hurting him. "All I rember was walking around in places from my memories and reliving some of them, just wondering what was happening without me, and if you ever got to meet-"

The clang of a sword being dropped brought her back to reality and in a single movement, she had Greg behind her for safety and a shield summoned, but stopped and gasped when she saw what who was behind her.

She knew immediately who it was. Just like with Greg the hair and eyes were a giveaway, but there was another thing that told her. A deep, maternal bond with the being she had brought into existence by giving away the very thing that made her alive, and she couldn't believe how perfect he was. Even with the appearance of a quartz, he was regal and dignified in every way, and his very aura told her how powerful he was.

"Steven,"

* * *

**Alright this chapter wasn't even close to how long I wanted it, but stopping here gives me a good place to start the next one. Also I started this over a month ago I think and haven't had time to re-read and spell check so it might get updated later. **

**Bye for now kiddos.**


End file.
